Video Game Panic! Under Rewrite
by mirokufan95
Summary: NejixTenten NarutoxHinata Tenten and Neji get transported to the world of a game they found in an old arcade. Now they're trapped. They need to find a way to exit, but will it bring them closer together? They'll meet other allies and foes on the way!
1. Finding The Game

**CHAPTER 1- Video Game Panic**

**By mirokufan95**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Naruto, if I did, the story would be more focused on Tenten and Neji. I guess that if I did own Naruto, it wouldn't be called "Naruto," but NEJI™.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha. Sixteen year old Tenten and Neji were at Ichiraku's ramen shop, along with Naruto, of course, who had just finished his eighth bowl of ramen.

Tenten and Neji heard him count off the flavors he had already consumed.

"Beef, Shrimp, Chicken, Barbeque Pork, Onion, Miso, Bok Choy, Spicy Curry…" He fell silent for a moment. "Ah! I'll just have another order of Barbeque Pork!"

Tenten heard Naruto slurp down his ninth bowl, but was focusing on Neji's daydreaming stare. She had never seen anything so mesmerizing or hypnotic until she met the Hyuuga. Of course, she didn't seem to know anything without Neji; except for the fact that he was her walking dictionary, sensei, and her living curse, all rolled up in a sixteen-year-old's body.

She cleared her throat, and the Hyuuga perked up, aroused from his state of unawareness, and Tenten continued on with the topic she had been focusing on before she and Neji had fallen into dreamland.

"Neji, you need to get out more." She stated flatly.

His left eyebrow lifted slowly. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

Tenten sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. The only reason you go out of your _fabulous_ manor is to go train, meditate, _train_, go on missions, **TRAIN**, or to beat the living hell out of me when we spar!" She was already fuming, even over a small matter such as Neji being anti-social.

Neji stared at her, and grinned. "Tenten, you realize that the only reason that I always go out to train is because I get to see you, and you're the only one I truly care for."

Tenten's eyes widened and she blushed a faint pink. She wasn't expecting _this_ answer… "Really?" She asked slowly.

Neji smiled. "No."

Tenten picked up her bowl of ramen and dunked it on Neji's head. "That'll teach you to mess with me…" She murmured, leaving the money on the counter."

Naruto stared blankly at Tenten, then Neji. Noodles were still hanging out of Naruto's mouth, similar to how they were hanging out of Neji's hair. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing, and oddly enough, the noodles still hung there, as if they WANTED Naruto to consume them.

Neji picked up the bowl, and stood up. His clothes were still damp from the broth. He handful of noodles and hurled them at the back of Tenten's neck.

She turned so red that you would have sworn that you saw the ramen noodles char black, and then disintegrate into ash.

Turning around abruptly with flames in her eyes, she yelled, "NEJI HYUUGA, YOU WILL DIE _TODAY!_"

Neji remained calm. "Okay then, Tenten, I challenge you to a spar."

She glared at him with all the fire in her heart, and then said, "You're on, Hyuuga."

Then, they left Naruto to wonder what the hell just happened, and how he was going to pay for nine full bowls of ramen.

 The Training Ground

Tenten looked at the Hyuuga with contempt, and smiled mischievously. She had formulated this plan the other night, ready to use its effects to get what she wanted.

She dragged Neji to the center of the field-type area and said, "Neji-san, let's make this a bit more interesting."

Neji smirked. "A wager, Tenten-kohai*?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at the insult, but nodded her head. "If I win… You will have to come with me to have some fun!" She smiled.

Neji folded his arms, and said, "And if I win, you will have to do _ANYTHING_ I say, for a day."

Tenten frowned but said, "Deal." She stuck out her hand.

Neji stared at it oddly.

"You shake it, Hyuuga. _This_ is exactly why you need to get out more!" She exclaimed.

He took her arm, and shook it harshly, and horizontally.

Tenten rolled her eyes, not really wanting to correct his mistake.

She backed up, getting one of her scrolls. She let her hands loosely hold the scrolls, and she got multiple kunais and shot them at Neji, which he dodged effortlessly. Her hands gripped a second and third scroll. She let the first scroll fly, as she bit her thumb.

She saw Neji rush toward her, so she jumped and flipped in the air, while releasing a stream of weapons that flew toward Neji.

He shouted, "Kaiten!"

As Tenten landed, she smiled and counted. She flipped backward, and used a simple jutsu that made a simple poof of smoke. Using the smoke as a distraction, she hid in a nearby tree.

"One, two, three, four…"

Neji's kaiten swirled. He said loud enough for Tenten to hear, "Is this your best, Tenten?"

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten…"

She let the two scrolls fly two seconds before Neji's Kaiten stopped. She whispered the words, "Ryuu-wa kumo-no ue-ni tobimasu! **"

The scrolls flew super fast around and around Neji until they formed a type of dome around him. Tenten wove through the scrolls at breakneck speed, not interrupting the scrolls' flow. She wrote with blood on each of the scrolls, sending weapons flying toward Neji with no place for him to go.

"Checkmate." She whispered.

Suddenly, Neji grabbed the two kunais she had thrown at him before, and was using them to block all the weapons that were coming at him. Tenten gasped as he deflected each weapon that was thrown. He ripped through the scrolls, and found a pair of nunchuks.

He attached the two kunais to the nunchuk's handles, and threw them hard at Tenten, who jumped closer to the tree.

The nunchuk's chain bound Tenten across the neck, and the kunais lodged themselves into the tree. As she was about to free herself, Neji grabbed a sword among the many weapons, and lunged at Tenten. As she got the kunais out of the tree, Neji was an inch away from her, holding the tip of the sword to her neck.

Neji smirked and said, "You lose."

As he pulled the sword away, Tenten slumped down to the ground and sighed. "I was so close." She muttered.

Neji sat down next to her, making Tenten blush.

"That," He said, "Was a very well executed plan, Tenten."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, though she wasn't quite as good at it compared to Neji. _'Is Hyuuga Neji complimenting me?'_ The very thought made Tenten blush even harder.

"Now," Neji said with a smile, "For my end of the bargain."

Tenten groaned. She **knew** that Neji's compliment was just a cover up.

"I want you to…"

Tenten wince as she waited for the treacherous deed that Neji would make her do.

"I want you to come with me to look around Konoha and to help me 'Get out more.'" He said, making air quotes.

Tenten leapt up and smiled. She hugged Neji and gave him a peck on the on the cheek.

Realizing what she'd done, both of them pulled away, blushing fiercely. Neji turned away.

He broke the silence by clearing his throat and softly saying, "After we pick up all _your_ weapons, would you like to come over to Hyuuga Manor to get cleaned up?" He looked at both of their clothes. "Then we can go around Konoha."

Tenten bowed her head, and softly said, "Thanks Neji-kun."

* * *

**Hyuuga Manor**

* * *

Tenten was in Hinata's room, talking to Hinata about Neji. They were both on the floor, but Tenten had nothing to worry about. Hinata's room was completely clean; FREAKISHLY clean. Tenten had already taken a bath, and was in a towel, her hair likewise. Hinata giggled softly.

"You know," Hinata said quietly, "Neji-nii san has never been on a date with a girl before… Of course, many have tried, but…"

Tenten turned a shade darker. "I wouldn't call it a 'date,' I don't even know what Neji-kun thinks of me… I'm not even really sure what I think of him." She became silent.

Hinata looked at Tenten with some concern. "Ten-chan, it's alright not to know. Sometimes it reveals more; whereas knowing only leads to more questions." She smiled, and gave Tenten a brush.

Tenten smiled, and looked on Hinata's laptop. It was on an online game.

She brushed some of the tangles in her dark brown hair, and looked at the screen curiously. "Hinata-chan, what's this?"

Hinata picked up the laptop off her bed and brought it down to the floor. Attached was a pair of odd looking goggles that had a mouthpiece and earphone on it.

"This," started Hinata, "is V-world." She clicked on a button on the screen and it changed to a picture of a character with a purple top that had a lavender cross on it, a dark purple skirt that trailed down to the character's feet. The character had a striking resemblance to Hinata, including the fact that she had pale lavender eyes. Her hair had a headband with a headpiece attached to it.

"V-world" Hinata continued, "is an MMORPG."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "What is an… MORRGP?"

"MMORPG." Hinata corrected. "It's a 'massive multiplayer online role-playing game. Lots of people from all around Konoha and around the world log on to this game."

After a few minutes of Hinata telling her about the fun things you could do, she started talking about the rules of the game. Tenten decided that she wasn't very interested in them very much, so she decided to change the subject.

"So…" She said, "How's it going with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed fiercely and said, "How did you know about that?"

Tenten chuckled softly, so as to not hurt Hinata's feelings then replied, "It's pretty noticeable; especially how you always fidget when around him, how you always stare at him…."

Hinata unconsciously started fidgeting with her hair. "I was worried about that... Do you think he knows?"

Tenten smiled. She echoed what Hinata had said before, "Hina-chan, sometimes it's alright not to know. Sometimes it reveals more; and sometimes knowing only leads to more questions."

Hinata smiled, and said, "I guess so… I know! Let's find something for you to wear on your _date._"

This time, Tenten didn't bother to correct her.

* * *

**The Hyuuga Garden**

* * *

Neji smelled the various flowers in the garden. There were so many different flowers and plants. His favorite was a purple lily that smelled strangely like lemon. He gently picked the flower and smelled it.

"Tenten," He whispered softly, and put the flower lightly to his lips.

"Yes?" He turned around slowly, and saw Tenten. She was wearing a red jacket that had the sleeves cut off to the elbows. It was halfway zipped, revealing a creamy white shirt beneath. She was wearing a light pink, layered skirt that went down to her knees, with light black leggings underneath. She was wearing just hint of make up, and her eyeliner framed her chocolate eyes perfectly. Hinata added just a bit of glitter to her cheeks.

Neji blushed slightly as he noticed that Tenten's clothes accentuated her curves perfectly.

Her buns were the same, but her bangs were more swept to the side. She smiled slightly, and Neji couldn't help but stare. He slowly walked to her, and gave her the purple lily that he was holding.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Sure."

Neji was nervous for some reason, and he hoped that Tenten wouldn't notice that he kept looking at her curves. He couldn't help it, but he put his arm around her shoulders. It was about 4:00, and Neji couldn't help but admit that he was truly nervous. He'd never gone out with ANYONE, except to spar. Plus, today was the last day before their big mission.

As they exited the manor, Hinata gave Tenten a wink and thumbs up, and then turned and went back to her room, smiling and giggling.

* * *

**The Streets of Konoha**

* * *

Neji and Tenten went to the highest point in Konoha, the hokage's office, to watch the sunset. Tenten had never seen Neji so happy. She motioned to him to look at the changing colors of the sky. Purple, orange, yellow, and red streaked across the sky. She had always loved the sunset.

"Neji… It's just so…"

"Beautiful?" Neji completed her sentence.

Tenten nodded and sighed as she saw the last of the sun go beyond the horizon; she knew that nothing could compare with what she'd experienced that day.

Neji thought to himself: _'The sunset isn't the only beautiful thing that I see.'_

Tenten stood up. "Neji, let's walk around Konoha before we have to leave for the mission tomorrow."

Neji nodded. He had no other thoughts of where to go, but he followed her off the roof anyway.

Tenten took his hand and made him go with her to every shop. They ate pocky, and had some tea. Tenten ran into Sakura and they talked for a while.

As they were leaving, Sakura gave Tenten a nudge, and giggled.

Neji looked at them oddly. He had never bothered to understand members of the opposite sex before.

He stopped as Tenten froze in front of an old store. It had dirty windows, and the sign was hung crooked.

"Neji… Let's go inside!" She said, pulling his hand.

"Tenten…" He said cautiously, "I don't think we should go in…"

"Neji," She said in a playful voice, "Don't be such a fraidy-cat!"

Neji softly said, "I'm a bird person." To which Tenten giggled.

The main thing that Neji was afraid of was BUGS. He hated them. The only people who bothered to kill the bugs in the Hyuuga manor were Hiashi and Hanabi. He never admitted it out loud, but Shino REALLY gave him the creeps; especially after the Chuunin exams.

Tenten went inside anyway and inevitably, Neji followed. The only thing that Tenten didn't notice was that one of the Hair clips that Hinata let her borrow fell off, and landed in front of the shop.

As Tenten opened he door, they found out that it wasn't an old shop, it was an old arcade. Pinball machines, shooting games, and air hockey tables were everywhere. But the only thing that seemed to be in good condition was the large booth in the center of the arcade. It had two round pod-like chambers that were made for lying in, and connected to the two pods was a computer.

It was connected to V-world.

Tenten murmured. "It's the same game that Hinata-chan showed me."

As she clicked the mouse the machine whirred to life. She pressed sign in, and put down all of her information.

Neji said, "Tenten, what are you doing?"

She turned to him. "I'm doing one last fun thing before we go on that stupid mission tomorrow."

She looked at the information, and smiled. "Do you want to create a character, Neji?"

He paused.

Tenten smiled, "It's not like this game is going to change our lives; I just want to try it."

Neji was still skeptical.

Tenten batted her eyelashes. "Please, for me?"

Neji chuckled softly and said, "Fine."

He put down his information and looked at the screen. He clicked, "Ok."

Suddenly, two holographic screens on the pods lit up. One screen said, "Neji Hyuuga," and he other listed Tenten's username. It was just, "Tenten."

"I guess we get in the pod with our name on it." Tenten whispered. She didn't know that Konoha had such advanced technology.

She went into her pod, and Neji slowly went into his. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this…

As the pods closed, a rainbow of colors flashed past them, almost blinding. They saw so many colors on one time, Neji was surprised that he wasn't having epilepsy.

Neji felt the urge to close his eyes…

When Neji briefly closed his eyes and reopened them, he wasn't in a pod anymore. He was in a field, next to a village-type place.

He saw Tenten materialize next to him, and he let out a relieved sigh. The colors were much brighter, and the sky looked like it was still about 3:00. They were still wearing the same clothes, but they had weapons o their belts.

Tenten had a bow and some arrows, whereas Neji had a sword. A sword, that he could tell, that was of bad quality.

"Tenten?" He said slowly,

"Yeah?" She replied, as dazed as he was.

"Where are we?"

"I only know one thing…" She said, "We're not in Konoha anymore…"


	2. The First Battle

CHAPTER 2

Sorry for the late update!

School is really troubling ya' kno?

As Tenten and Neji roamed thorugh the grassy feild, they couldn't help but feel like they were being followed.

Tenten looked back a couple of times, but couldn't see much in the tall grass. They saw two mountains jetting up from the ground.

The two ninjas exited the feild only to find a giant swirling vortex in front of them and finally they saw what was following them, another player! He had blonde hair, Baggy cargo pants and a green shirt. Tenten and Neji figured out who the player was only too quickly.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tenten

Naruto crawled out of the tall grass and said, "Tenten, Neji... is that really you! Where are you plugged in? I'm playing through my home computer!"

Tenten replied, "Were in some old arcade... well our bodies are... we can't seem to log out,"

Neji said, "Tenten, the pods in the arcade must be jacked... The pods are possibly broken..."

Naruto said, "Yay! I'm not the only one who plays this!" He jumped around for a while and stopped. "You guys must be newbies..."

The three heard a roar behind them, and turned around. A Jack-o-lantern type scarecrow thing seemed to pop out of nowhere. Naruto exclaimed, "Then I'll teach you how to fight!"

Naruto grabbed a sword from his pocket (his pocket!) weilded it like an expert. Suddenly his clothes changed, into a type of battlesuit that glowed bright red. he said, "Look in your pockets. They have your main weapons."

Tenten looked first and found a bow and arrow. Suddenly she changed into a battlesuit that still didn't cover her belly. The suit glowed neon green. To her surprise, the suit wasn't heavy!

Neji was next. He reached into his pocket, and found two small daggers. Tenten and Naruto could see the look of embarrasment on his face. He said, "They're small, but are good enough to battle with..."

Naruto explained how to battle for a few seconds, And Tenten and Neji got the point.

Tenten said, "I think we know how to battle, so Naruto can we try first?

Naruto replied, "sure!"

Neji struck first, draining half the beast's lifepoints displayed above the creature's head, Then Tenten shot an arrow at the beast's head killing it at once.

The surprised Naruto said, "Wow! You're pretty advanced for beginners!" he saw the "sun" beginning to set, and decided he had the chance to play Machmaker... wanna go to the mountain to watch the sunset?

The two other comrades said yes, and asked Naruto how to get there so quick.

Naruto replied with a smile. "Using a Warphole, of course. Just step into the tunnel and say where to go."

They all stepped in and Naruto said, "Mountain veiw, and Cafe." They felt the breeze and color around them, and they were gone.

There! I updated! Finally!

Next Chapter: What will Naruto do to the unexpecting Tenten and Neji?


	3. Neji's New Love

CHAPTER 2

At the cafe, they watched the beautiful "sunset" on a cliff-type drop. Naruto said, "Man! This sunset is so relaxing! Hey? Why don't I get some coffee?" he seemed to zip off, around the corner.

Little that Neji and Tenten know that Naruto got a potion that made everything smell good. He sprayed around Neji and Tenten careful not to be seen. He was preparing so much that he didn't notice the thing approaching him...

Soon the place smelled like roses, and the "stars" came out.

Naruto watched from the corner of the cafe waiting for results. He had his digital camera, Camcorder, and cellphone ready to sell pictures to all his friends,

**Neji's POV**

Man! Tenten looks so pretty... maybe I could-- nah she might kick my balls off... but, to hell with it!

**TenTen's POV**

Hey! Everything smells like roses! Whoa! look at him! He is so hot! Wait! What the hell? Is that Neji!

Tenten leaned in, and Neji leaned in closer, Naruto, camera ready, was waiting... they leaned in closer...

"AAAHHHHH!"

Neji and Tenten blushed, turn around and realized the scream was Naruto's.

"NARUTO!" Tenten called out.

They found Naruto in the middle of a large nest. The hideous beast came out and faced the Tenten and Neji Face to Face. It was a bird with wings shining like a jewel, thin legs, golden stomach and giant head with a crown of feathers looking like blades.

The bird could breath fire and Naruto screamed, "THIS IS YOUR FIRST BOSS MONSTER! HERE TENTEN!" he threw an object as hard as he could to Tenten. Tenten picked up an item, and found they were just arrows... then a small tinkling bell sound was heard and the arrows were emanting a golden light.

**Light Arrows**

Light Arrows deliver great pain to monsters.

They are the strongest type of arrow from Regular arrows, Fire arrows, Ice arrows, Water Arrows, Wind arrows etc.

They kill regular monsters immediatly, and cause bosses to be stunned.

Naruto also tossed Neji something too!

**Sword**

Just a regular sword...

When the hero and someone he loves is in the game, the sword will turn into a master sword.

Then, a bright light engulfed Neji, and the tinkling bell was heard again.

**Master Sword**

The highest Sword in the game!

INCREDIBLY RARE

If you have the skills, the master sword will come to you if needed.

Neji thought for a second..._ someone he loves... _he looked at Tenten, blushed a little, and looked at the sword.

Suddenly, he got the idea that he had to protect his friends... _protect Tenten..._

Power surged through his body, and he lunged at the beast, sword ready, the moment seemed to go in slow motion... first, the sword hit the beast in the chest, blood draining. Neji fell to the ground and with the beast dead, Tenten ran to Neji.

"NEJI!" Tenten held Neji's hand and Naruto listend toNeji's chest... "Tenten!" Naruto had an idea! "Give him mouth-to-mouth!" (unfortunately, Naruto was playing matchmaker again.)

Tenten's lips went closer to Neji's and she kissed him. Naruto was on the verge of laughing, but held it in.

A computerized voice started saying, "Neji Hyuuga's life points _restored_." Tenten's tears of joy rolled down her face!

She hugged Neji so hard, his lifepoints almost went down!

Neji said, "I actually enjoyed that..." Tenten said, "Huh? What Neji?" Neji replied, "nothing..." but Naruto had recorded it all on tape, and went to go put it on his profile on "Kohonaspace."

Neji, Naruto, and Tenten walked back to the cafe eager for thier next adventure.

This chapter was really hard to make, during school and stuff. REVIEW PLEaSE!

oh yeah! my social studies presentation is tommorow! wish me luck!


	4. Dragon: friend or foe?

Sorry It took so long to update! I was SOOOOO busy! First, I went to camp for a whole week! Then, I went to Disney's California Adventure! Then, at the worst possible moment, we had more tests! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IF YOU DON'T I'LL CRY! loud sobbing noises

CHAPTER 4

**Tenten, Neji and Naruto just escaped the first boss. They are now regaining strength in an abandoned cave.**

Tenten finally broke the dim silence by asking, "Neji-kun, how did that sword transform into a Master Sword?"

That one question brought back memories to Neji. ..._someone he loves... ...hero of the game..._ they all played back as Neji thought of that one question when---

"ROOOOAAARRRR!" A black dragon was in front of the cave! The dragon had midnight blue horns, black scales, and enormous wings.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and then at Naruto. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. "Hmm," said Naruto, "The monster doesn't have an evil aura... maybe..." Naruto saeemed to have zoned out when Neji asked him,

"What are yuo thinking about Naruto?" asked Neji.

"If a monster doesn't have an aura," said Naruto, "it might not even be a monster!"

They both seemed to be in deep thought until Neji asked, "--- hey, where did Tenten go?"

The two ninja looked at the entry way behind them and saw Tenten in her battlesuit, weilding her bow, aiming at the monster.

Then, she shot.

Her arrow punctured the dragon's side with force and the wound bled badly.

The dragon shot fire out of its mouth (which they mostly do...) and hit Naruto!

"Awww shit! why me!"

Then the friends were knocked back by a huge white light and the Dragon was surrounded by black smoke. the dragon seemed to get smaller... IT WAS GETTING SMALLER!

There, where the dragon stood, Hinata was laying down, with the wound still bleeding, Neji said in an arrogant tone, "Hey, Naruto, why don't you give her mouth-to-mouth!"

Naruto screamed back, red in the face, "WELL IT HELPED YOU BEFORE DIDN'T IT?"

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I WANT TO?"

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

"STOP IT!" screamed Tenten. "THIS WON'T HELP HINATA-CHAN! Naruto, do you have a potion?"

"That won't work. I'll give her a medicinal herb." said Naruto

"Sure... give _her_ the good stuff. You know you like her Naruto..." said Neji.

Naruto glared at Neji then looked at Hinata fed her the medicine and soon, the wound got smaller, and smaller until it was gone!

Hinata woke up soon enough, in the cave. "Oh! You're awake Hinata!"said Tenten. While they were talking, Neji decided to do something sooo OOC... play matchmaker with Naruto and Hinata!

**Neji you jocker! Copying Naruto by playing matchmaker! oh well...**

Next Chapter: What will Neji do? What will happen? Why the hell am I asking you all these damn questions? Figure out in the next chapter!


	5. Neji the Matchmaker

HELLO! wazzup! sorry I haven't updated so long because it's so hard to think of ways for Neji to play matchmaker! (Talk about writer's block...)

CHAPTER 5

During that night, Neji lay in the cave they were resting for the night, and he was thinking of ways to get back at Naruto.. "but," Neji thought, "well, I did like that kiss..."

Naruto and Hinata logged out of the game for that night and are probably asleep. Neji told Hinata to tell Gai to excuse them from the two days of training that they missed...

He looked at the sleeping Tenten... he crept closer... closer until he was right next to her. Then he saw what seemed to be Tenten's beauty in the early "light." Then, he let his heart takeover his body. He put his arm around her and soon he fell fast asleep.

**Sunrise**

"GOOD MORNING TENTEN AND NEJI !... WOAH!" said Naruto when he logged in with a POOF!. Naruto saw Neji in warm embrace with Tenten! Neji woke up and quickly let go of Tenten. Tenten woke up to the slight jolt and said, "Good morning Neji. What's up?"

Naruto said in a singsong voice, "Neji likes Tenten!" He turned his face toward Tenten, "Tenten, he hugged you in your sleep!"

Neji glared at Naruto, and Tenten blushed.

POOF! Hinata logged in.

Tenten noticed something different about her... "Hinata-chan, you changed your outfit!"

Hinata was wearing a purple V-cut shirt with a flower design and a black mini-skirt.

"I didn't know you could do that." muttered Neji. Then he saw what Naruto was doing! He was checking her out! Neji caught the whole thing on video before Hinata noticed that Naruto was staring.

Hinata said, "N-Naruto-kun, a-a-are you s-staring at me?"

Naruto broke out his daydream, and replied with a quick "no!" Naruto had been drooling!

Neji then saw Tenten and Hinata go to another section of the cave, starting their "girl-talk" (no offense to any girls by using this term. Please tell me if this term hurt any of your feelings. If you're a boy telling me that this hurt you emotionally, you are just plain creepy...)

**Tenten and Hinata's "Girl-Talk"**

Tenten seemed really interested in Hinata's relationship with Naruto. She just let the next sentence slip out...

"Hinata-chan, why do you have to be so shy to Naruto? Just go up to him and kiss him!" Tenten gasped at her sudden "advice" and wondered if that's what she would do to Neji..

"T-T-TENTEN-CHAN!"

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to--"

"W-well, I-i'll consider it..." said Hinata obviously in deep thought.

"Now tell me how you change your outfit..."

Little that they knew, Neji was listening to thier every word, and decided to have a talk with Naruto...

After Neji left Tenten said something else... "Hinata-chan? How can I get Neji to like me?

**Neji's "little talk" with Naruto**

Neji was in matchmaker mode and couldn't help himself. He walked straight up to Naruto

"Naruto," Neji said almost evilly with a smirk, "Hinata always wanted to ask you out, only, she was too shy! Just save her the trouble and ask her out! I know you have a thing for Hinata..."

Naruto glared at Neji, but Neji was sure that Naruto had just a _hint_ of unsureness... Naruto looked at Hinata and sighed.

**Next day**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the end of the cave. The group were going to leave tomorrow so everything had to be packed.

Tenten was watching with Neji and felt a little curious.

"Wow! Naruto is really softening to Hinata!" Tenten seemed so amazed, but she was curious about something else... "Neji did you have something to do with this? You do have sort of a grudge against Naruto,"

"Nah" Neji said.

But you don't know how wrong that reply was.

Neji and Tenten started talking... but if you had looked at the mouth of the cave you could see Naruto and Hinata kissing!


	6. The Virus

Writer's Block!!!! I HATE IT!!!!!!! Sorry…. It was months since I last updated…..

CHAPTER 6

The Virus

**Neji and Tenten are in the city looking for more supplies and info on the latest news on "Vworld"**

"Neji-kun!!! Look!" exclaimed Tenten, "This building is called the forum. It is said to have all the remnants and databases on Vworld news!" The building was very tall and seemed to look like a giant microchip somehow standing on its side.

Neji looked at her with a vacant stare. Naruto and Hinata haven't logged on for three whole days, and they, (Neji and Tenten) were still new at this sort of game.

"Neji?" Tenten inquired. Neji's thoughts raced back to the present.

"Huh?" Neji replied. Tenten sighed and explained once again, "The forum can help us gain more info on how to play this game!"

Neji suddenly perked up. "Okay!" and they both sprinted into the Forum together.

**Inside the Forum**

Inside, Neji and Tenten waited to get to the information counter behind a Man and a boy about Neji and Tenten's age. When they got to the front of the line, Tenten asked the clerk where the "Rules of the Game" and "The Vworld Code of Conduct" were.

The elderly woman replied with a snort and said in a raspy voice, "Level 12, Room 14, Section Q, Unabridged Shelf 3" She looked at them with glazed eyes, an NPC no doubt. Neji and Tenten turned around and—

--"Neji, Tenten! We've been looking for you for days!" But that voice wasn't Hinata's Or Naruto's, it was none other than— "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" While they were hugging, a cheesy sunset background with water splashing around a rock and corny music appeared.

"Yeesh! Not those two again!" said Neji.

But Tenten noticed something VERY PECULIAR… Gai and Lee had on white spandex suits with little golden sequins and weirdest of all, FAIRY WINGS!!!!

"Um…. Nice fashion-sense Sensei….." said Tenten. But Lee and Gai didn't notice. They too busy hugging.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire……" Neji whispered to Tenten.

"Shhh!" Replied Tenten and they went to the voice-activated elevator while Gai and Lee were giving each other a "thumbs-up" sign.

_**Level 12, Room 14**_

Inside the room, there were shelves everywhere. Neji stood there amazed at how many books there were. There were even more books than at the Hyuuga Manor, and Neji and Hinata LOVED to read.

"Look for the section with unabridged shelves!" Tenten whispered.

It was dark in there, and a little bit dusty, showing that no one had been there in a LONG time. Neji walked down the hallway of shelves and stopped at a section of the room that had a sign hovering over it saying, "UNABRIDGED."

He said out loud, "Tenten!!!! I found it!!!"

There was someone behind him………. He could feel it…

He turned around slowly………..

"Boo!" exclaimed Tenten, causing Neji to jump. She giggled, quite amused with herself for startling the "oh-so-famous Neji Hyuuga: Child Genius."

She looked for the right shelf, climbed a ladder, went to the right level and picked up a book called Vworld: Code of Conduct. 

Neji was still trying to catch his breath until he saw Tenten open the book. A holographic screen seemed to appear. She dragged her finger over certain words immediately highlighting them. She then touched a button on the digital wristwatch everyone seemed to own. A similar screen materialized and she touched a box saying, "copy."

The words from the screen in the book popped out and somehow flew into her wristwatch. The words were instantly copied on the wristwatch screen. Then she touched the word save. A small tinkling noise was heard, followed by a robotic voice saying, "SYSTEM SAVED"

Neji looked at her like her skin was purple.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Neji asked curiously.

"Hinata…" Tenten said proudly. Then they both exited out of the forum.

_**Outside**_

A black and red cloud seemed to have appeared out of the sky. "That's funny," said Tenten, "There wasn't supposed to be rain programmed today….. And why does that cloud have sort of a reddish tinge?"

Naruto and Hinata suddenly ran towards them.

"Neji!! Tenten!" shouted Naruto, "Come back to camp! There's a virus in the system!"

"What's a virus?" asked Neji.

"A virus is a computer program that kills off things in whichever system it's in." It was Hinata talking this time. Somehow she was calm about the situation. "Let's hurry back to camp."

And somehow as if on cue, it started to rain.

The campsite was drenched by the time they arrived. (A/N if you remember, their campsite was an abandoned cave)

They went inside and lay down. It was pouring, and they were all soaked.

Tenten went to the entrance of the cave and sat down. Neji was beside her and saw that she was watching the rain fall slowly.

She put her hand on Neji's and stared at his lavender-tinted eyes and saw a twinkle that wasn't there before. Neji stared back into Tenten's chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. Tenten rose and locked her lips onto Neji's.

He was surprised, but felt his strength somehow increasing with every second of that kiss. She pulled away slowly and Neji kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks, then mouth again.

Naruto said to Hinata, "They seem to be enjoying it…" Soon enough, they were all asleep.

**Morning**

Tenten looked at the sleeping Neji. 'That kiss was so……passionate!' thought the Weapons-Mistress silently. She went outside and smelled the crisp morning air. She was so involved with the thoughts of Neji racing through her mind, that she didn't notice the Black Clouds enveloping her. When she did notice a jolt of pain raced through her body. She screamed.

Neji woke up and heard Tenten's screaming. He raced outside and saw something that made his heart bleed…

Tenten was gone…………….


	7. Tenten! Where are you?

CHAPTER 7

Tenten! Where are you?

* * *

**Neji is at the campsite hours after Tenten goes missing. Hinata and Naruto have logged out.**

**The Campsite**

**9:00 pm******

* * *

Neji paced around the campsite. Visions flashed across his mind as he tried to recall the last few moments in his head.

**FLASHBACK******

**She went outside and smelled the crisp morning air. She was so involved with the thoughts of Neji racing through her mind, that she didn't notice the Black Clouds enveloping her. When she did notice, a jolt of pain raced through her body. She screamed.**

**Neji woke up and heard Tenten's screaming. He raced outside and saw something that made his heart bleed…**

**Tenten was gone……………. **

**END FLASHBACK******

Neji sat down at the mouth of the cave they had built camp in and sighed…… What could Tenten be doing?

_**Meanwhile………**_

* * *

**Tenten's POV******

'_Where am I? Everything is so dark……'_

Tenten noticed she was floating in an abyss of nothing. She saw a flash and winced. An orb of light floated toward her. Tenten could swear that she heard a humming noise emanating from its light. She stared at it for a few seconds and "Sat down." A cool voice said to her, "Where is my sister?"

Tenten stared at it.

The orb said again in a similar stoic tone, "Where is my sister; my twin?"

Tenten said to the orb,"I'm sorry, but, I really don't know……."

The orb turned into a beautiful girl with wavy, white hair. Her gown was the same color. Anything loosely attached to her floated; as if she was in a pool of water. She said calmly, "I am Tsuki."

**End Tenten's POV******

* * *

**At the Campsite**

**10:45 pm******

Neji looked out of the cave and sighed. It was raining again……. Neji listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops…. He was so amazed at the person who made this game……. It seemed so real…….

Suddenly, the raindrops were interrupted by soft notes singing a low, melancholy tune.

Neji's eye's darted to the cave entrance. "Ten—?"

It wasn't Tenten.

It was a girl about their age with wavy, raven black hair, and deep, DEEP red eyes. She was about an inch shorter than Tenten, but just as intimidating. She looked into Neji's eyes and sat down. Soaked. Even so, she was still humming the tune under her breath.

Neji took this chance to look at the mysterious girl.

She had a black net top under a sleeveless black and red top. She had on a long black skirt and a matching cloak. In one hand, she held a long, ebony staff. It was decorated with gleaming gems and jewels. On the top however, a navy blue polished stone, about the size of her fist, floated; somehow defying gravity. That meant she was a skilled mage. Neji noticed that she stopped humming.

The silence seemed to last forever….

The somewhat wet girl (already halfway dried) broke the silence with a cough.

Neji looked up and said, "Umm…. Hello….. I'm Neji."

The girl looked up and said softly, "Hi. I'm Luna."

* * *

**Tsuki's Dimension**

**11:00 pm******

Tenten seemed confused.

She asked Tsuki, "What is this place?"

Tsuki replied with a frown. "You can say this is where are the remnants of the original 'Vworld' remain."

"The original?" inquired a still confused Tenten.

Tsuki stared at Tenten. "The original 'Vworld' was a real place. A somewhat 'Parallel Universe' to Earth. A ruler then somehow transferred our world into the Internet. He was a hex. A hex is a person with extraordinary powers that can control all of technology. This is a place of forgotten memories, and forgotten powers."

Tenten couldn't believe her ears! Vworld was a parallel universe to ours! It actually existed! Wait till Neji finds out!

She "lay down" and closed her eyes. New information flooded her brain, and in moments, she was asleep.

* * *

**The Campsite**

**12:00 Midnight******

Luna slumped at the back of the cave, yawned, and fell asleep. Neji had resorted back to pacing. He sighed to himself and cursed the Virus, The defective game pods, and most of all, he cursed at himself; for not being able to save Tenten. _"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!!"'_

Apparently, that last remark turned out a bit loud, and Luna woke up with a groan… "Damn what exactly?"

…

…

…

"Neji… I'm old enough to know, so don't give me any crap saying, '_You're too young to understand…_' Or, '_Damn is a bad word… Now go to bed._'" Complained Luna, obviously stressed.

She muttered to herself, "I'm older than you think…"

Neji sighed and slumped down onto the eastern wall of the cave. "I've lost someone very important to me—"

Luna sat down beside him and rested her head on her palm. "Let me guess… You lost someone you really like…" She coughed, (A/N a cough that sounded like the word love, but Neji somehow didn't notice,) "And you feel a pain inside your heart, desperate to be unleashed… You want to rescue her… (Or him…. Although I don't really think you'd love a guy…. Eew…) But you know you can't because you don't know where to begin……"

Neji stared at her. "How did you know all that?"

"I read it in a book."

Neji sweat-dropped.

Luna: '_A little white lie won't hurt him…' _

Neji: '_She quoted all that from a book?!_'

Luna went back to her little area where she was sleeping, and started breathing deeply.

Neji stayed there for a while, thinking about what he should do. When he couldn't think of ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR, he sighed, and went to sleep. '_Tenten…' _

**3:00 AM******

Luna noticed that Neji's eyes were closed, and snuck out of the cave.

She spoke her voice clearly, but not so loud, so as not to awaken Neji, "Moon. Aid and abet me and show me the way to where my twin; the second container of your aura, has been last."

Instantly, Luna's eyes became almost blank, sort of like Hinata and Neji's, except, they were a tint of red.

She saw a white light, or trail, and she followed it.

Neji was awakened by hearing something about the moon having AIDS, or something like that…

He looked around, and bolted upright when he noticed that Luna seemed to have wondered off. He exited the cave and searched around.

'_Where could she have wondered off to? Maybe she sleepwalks or something...'_

He saw her staff and its navy-blue stone, so he rushed toward it.

There, he saw Luna kneeling down in an all too familiar area. Neji thought for a second and inhaled sharply.

Neji's misery was back.

'_It's where Tenten disappeared…' _

"Luna……" said Neji, his voice almost breaking, "What are you doing here?"

"Neji, was Tenten's disappearance caused by a virus?"

Neji took a deep breath.

"Yes… Why?"

Luna looked up at him. "It wasn't a virus."

Neji raised an eyebrow, trying to look normal. Good thing he was used to being disappointed, because if he wasn't, (Like a certain Haruno Sakura,) then he would've burst into tears, there and then. (A/N Weird huh?)

Luna continued, "It wasn't a virus Neji….. It was my other self: my twin…."


	8. Meet Luna

CHAPTER 8

Twin Trouble!

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, DO NOT own Naruto.**

**What I do own is the idea of Luna and Tsuki. Sorry it's not that much…**

* * *

**Neji and Luna are back at the party's "Camp-In-a Cave." **

**Naruto and Hinata haven't signed in yet. **

**Time: 7:30 AM******

* * *

Neji sighed as he looked up at Vworld's artificial sky.

'_There has to be an answer somewhere….."_

He looked out at the world beyond the cave in the early morning light. He watched for a few minutes then bluntly said, "Time."

Instantly, a digital clock face appeared in front of Neji's face, clearly displaying '7:30 A.M.' Neji Took the screen in front of him and folded it, like paper. He held it in the palm of his left hand, and then clapped, but not so loud as to wake up Luna. It then disappeared into the air, like dust.

'_Hmm,' _thought Neji, _'7:30… Naruto and Hinata should be here soon…"_

Neji looked at Luna.

Honestly, he had been afraid to for the last few hours; because when she figured out the truth to Tenten's abduction, she was **INFURIATED!!!!**

And I truly mean that….

She was as mad and as scary as Tsunade when she had her "Certain-Time-of-the-Month…"

Eew… Neji freaked out at the thought of it.

**FLASHBACK******

"**Neji! You moron!" Luna yelled.**

**Unfortunately, the cave intensified the yell and made it echo, causing Luna to be as intimidating as the Devil, punishing an unfortunate soul as they spend the rest of their afterlife eternally being tortured in the fiery abyss of hell.**

**(A/N I am sorry if your religion does not or denies the fact that there possibly is a heaven or hell in the vast and wild universe. I have no control over your faith and religion.)**

"**Ganseki Sumasshu!"**

**She made a large boulder levitate, and smashed it against the cavern wall.**

**CRASH!**

"**Moron!"**

**CRASH!**

"**Idiot!"**

**CRASH!**

**Talk about PMS…**

**END FLASHBACK******

Now… Luna was asleep, probably dreaming that she was murdering Neji, because, when he glanced at her, he saw her strangling the air.

Scary.

Neji, glad to be alive, was, somewhat meditating against the cavern wall.

He was waiting for a certain sound.

"Poof! Ting-a-ling!"

Neji opened his eyes. Yup. That was the noise.

He saw a message scroll in front of his eyes:

"Naruto has just signed in."

Neji sighed.

It felt as if he hadn't seen Naruto in years; with all that had happened since then…Meeting Luna, learning about her, figuring out that it was her sister, no, not sister, TWIN, that "kidnapped" Tenten, and worrying if he would ever see her again.

That seemed a lot in Neji's eyes.

But, He couldn't forget about Naruto. Not after what had happened in the Chuunin Exams. That embarrassment made him the laughing stock at Hyuuga Manor. Hanabi laughed the most of all.

Oh. And not to mention that Naruto and Hinata were sort of together. Together-together…

It was sort of creepy thinking about it. I mean having obnoxious Uzumaki Naruto as a cousin-in-law. Ugh.

Wait a second…

What's ironic is that Neji was the one to get them together in the first place. So technically, Neji is the cause of all his own problems…

Weird… I guess it just backfired straight back at Neji… He-heh…

Neji blinked.

He was just daydreaming about what I was just talking about to you.

ANYWAY… Neji shuddered with disgust as Naruto looked at him, somewhat confused.

Suddenly, Naruto perked up at the sight of the lump in the sleeping bag.

Apparently, he saw Luna, because he was creeping up to where she was sleeping.

"I see you found a certain 'someone' during the night…" winked Naruto, anxious to surprise someone that he obviously thought was Tenten.

Neji was about to stop Naruto until he flipped off the covers over Luna and—

Luna's fist flew out of the sleeping bag, and almost hit Naruto's arm. He instinctively blocked, then counterattacked with a punch to Luna's ribs.

Not even close.

Luna jumped onto Naruto's outstretched arm, as light and flexible as a cat. Naruto snatched his arm away and Luna flipped forward and kicked the back of Naruto's head with her heel.

If Naruto was you or me, he'd be down on the floor, unconscious. But he was a shinobi.

Naruto fell to the ground, but went upside-down on a handstand and kicked the side of Luna's head.

She fell backward, making her back an arch. Then, she flipped backward so she looked like she was standing on the wall; but only for half of a second. She kicked hard against it and went flying toward Naruto, her fingers forming the tip of a triangle.

Naruto was still on the handstand, so when Luna touched Naruto, her fingers collided with his stomach and all the air left him with a whoosh. The force was so powerful, Naruto slammed into the cave wall; KNOCKED-OUT.

Neji winced. _'Ouch,' _he thought, _'That really had to have hurt. I'll heal him later.' _Neji paused for a second. _'Nah… I'll let Hinata do it.' _

Poof! Ting-a-ling!

"Great…" sighed Luna as she converted into another battle stance. "More idiots for me to murder."

'_And that was without her magical staff.' _Neji thought to himself, _'How much stronger would she be with her Magic?'_

Hinata materialized and Luna rushed at her. Luna tried a blow to Hinata's head, but she dodged. Hinata grabbed Luna's arm and twisted it toward her back.

Luna turned and placed her free hand around Hinata's throat. Hinata grabbed Luna's leg, and Luna flipped backward. While Luna was flipping, Hinata made an all too familiar hand sign.

"Byakugan!" shouted Hinata.

Neji's eyes widened. "You can use Chakra?" He yelled to his battling cousin.

Hinata smiled, yet kept a serious face. "Cheat code!" she replied back to Neji.

Hinata looked at Luna. Luna was going to kick her off her feet!

Hinata said very loudly and clearly, "Commoror Temporis!"

A bright light came from both her hands and the air became thick, and it felt you couldn't move, because in fact, you couldn't.

Hinata stood in front of an immobilized Luna, and Neji could only watch.

Everything was frozen in time.

Hinata circled around Luna and poked her somewhere in her ribs, and said, "Rejime!"

Neji felt a release of pressure. He wriggled his fingers… Success. He looked up at the two fighting girls.

Hinata was smiling. Neji looked at Luna—

What the?!

She was on the ground, asleep.

Neji thought to himself,_ 'She was asleep this WHOLE TIME?!'_

He sighed. _'Women…'_

* * *

**Hinata has healed Naruto.**

**But when Naruto woke up, he made the mistake of complaining about Luna, thus, Luna knocked him out again.**

**Neji took the liberty of healing Naruto for the ****SECOND**** time, and Naruto decided not to talk for the meantime.**

**Time: 8:45******

* * *

Naruto kept looking at Luna. He was still amazed at her for beating "The Next Hokage."

Luna was staring daggers into Naruto. _'Idiot...'_

Hinata sighed, "So let me get this straight; this girl is the twin of the 'virus' that kidnapped Tenten?"

Neji looked at his cousin. "Ding ding ding! You have won the grand prize!" he said sarcastically.

Naruto finally spoke. "So the 'virus' wasn't actually a virus?"

Luna scoffed, "Yes for the BILLIONTH TIME already! Jeez!

Naruto stared at Luna.

Luna glared at Naruto.

Neji could already see all of hell breaking loose.

Luna looked back at Neji and Hinata. "We need to go to the place where she usually was before she created that other dimension."

Hinata blinked. "Other dimension?"

"Yeah," replied Luna. "The dimension where she keeps all the remnants of the original 'Vworld."

Neji emerged from his own thinking. "Original?"

Luna inhaled sharply and said, "Oh! I haven't told you that Vworld was a real place?"

Neji looked at her, his eyes like saucers. Hinata sighed. "Apparently not."

"So…. Where did your twin usually stay?" asked Hinata.

"The Raigonian Temple in Raigonia."

Naruto sighed, "Great… Now we have to travel through five portals just to get to a place that doesn't really exist within the game."

Luna smiled. "Correct!"

Neji raised one eyebrow. "Portals?"

Hinata looked at him. "It's what we use for traveling long ways….. But you may have to travel a long way to get there in the first place…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the first portal!" Luna seemed determined to go to the place where her twin last resided. "Oh… By the way, there's a boss at each level."

Naruto looked at Luna as if she carried some sort of contagious disease.

Luna continued, "My twin sorta created them so not many could go to her 'secret hideaway' except me. But now, we're complete rivals, so she kind of raised their strength level…."

"I don't even want to know," said an exasperated Naruto.

They exited the cave, not knowing that there were two figures following them.

"FIRST PORTAL HERE WE COME!!!!!"

Hinata whispered to Naruto, "She's screaming like a maniac!"

Naruto replied, "Just look at Neji…"

Neji was screaming too. "RAIGONIA HERE WE COME!!!"

Creepy…

* * *

The party is embarking on a new Quest. To save Tenten, and get to Raigonia!

Please R&R!!! Thanks!

-Mirokufan95


	9. The First Portal Part 1

Video Game Panic By Mirokufan95

CHAPTER 9

The First Portal: part 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, DO NOT own Naruto.**

**What I do own is the idea of Luna and Tsuki, and this story. Hope it's enough to satisfy. -.-;**

**The party is heading to the first portal that leads to the Raigonian Temple to find Tenten and take her from Luna's Twin Tsuki.**

**Halfway there, the team decides to set up camp.**

* * *

Hinata yawned. It was already almost midnight, and the party was only barely halfway there. She laid her head against Naruto's chest, while he was busily trying to refold the map he had used to get the party to where they were now.

Naruto still seemed to be having some trouble with the map, until Luna scoffed and snatched it away.

Neji watched this from one of two tents.

He then looked down at his "watch." It was the basic tool for all players in the game. Except for Luna… She somehow had everything in her head.

He pressed a button and an internet screen popped up in front of his face. He sighed. He could still hear what was going on outside of his "sanctuary."

Apparently, Luna was having a difficult time with the map too, because Neji could hear Naruto yelling, "Ha! Not so easy is it?" And the impact of Luna's fist colliding with Naruto's head, and her whispering to him, "Shut up moron! Can't you see that Hinata's sleeping?!"

"Oh so suddenly you're a girl expert now?" He said sarcastically.

"You IDIOT!" She almost screamed at him, "I _am_ a girl! And what does having respect for a sleeping person have to do about girls?!"

Naruto paused. "Oh…"

Neji heard the sound of knuckles against flesh again…

He sighed once more. Then he typed in one of the screens.

"Ping!" He typed in his username: NHyuuga//Genius

And his password: (A/N Sorry! I can't tell you his password!)

The screen brightened.

It said "Hello NHyuuga//Genius! You have 3 new messages!"

Neji blinked. _'Ooh! Yay! New mail! Mail, it's mail it never fails it makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail: MAIL!' _Neji always loved singing songs from 'Blues Clues…'

He opened the first E-mail.

* * *

'From: IHateMyBrother

Subject: …

BB:

CC:

Attached: Attachment B146

…Tenten? You chose Tenten?! I WANTED TO BE WITH TENTEN!

I wouldn't believe this until Naruto sent me the picture………T.T

It was a nice picture though… smirk Nice quality… .;; …….

…

…

…

PINEAPPLES!

-Sasuke'

* * *

Neji arched an eyebrow. _'What picture? What the hell is Uchiha talking about?'_

He touched the attachment link, and there, (Much to his own surprise,) was a high definition photo of Neji and Tenten _kissing._

Neji growled. "Naruto…"

Luna casually walked through Neji's tent entrance. Neji inhaled sharply. "They left a few minutes ago; they also said they'd be back at eight o' clock." She left without seeing the picture.

Neji let out the breath he was holding. "Whew!" he exclaimed.

"Did you say something Neji?" Luna's head popped in through the door.

That was the moment.

Neji saw her eyes widen, and her mouth open slightly. She stared at the picture on the screen.

"Neji!" Luna exclaimed, "Getting hentai off the internet? I didn't know you could stoop that _low…_"

Neji glared at her. "It's not hentai. It's a picture of…"

He paused.

Luna sighed. "A picture of? …" She squinted at the screen. "Wait a second… That's your hair! And that's the same smudge of dirt on your forehead!"

Neji felt around his forehead.

"OMG!" Luna screamed out, "That's a picture of you and…"

She paused.

"Te— Neji said.

"No! Don't tell me!" Luna exclaimed. She thought for a minute… "Tenten… Right?"

Neji nodded. Luna started laughing hysterically.

'_She forgot her name?' _Neji thought,_ 'Isn't she the whole reason we're going to Raigonia? …Wait a minute… Luna's laughter stopped.'_

Luna's laughter _did_ stop. Instead, she was looking at the photo again. "Who's the kid in the background?"

Neji looked at her. "What?!" He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"That kid," she replied, pointing at the screen, "The one with the glasses."

Neji stared at the screen. "What kid?"

Luna zoomed in the picture. "There; that kid with the glasses and the lightning-bolt shaped scar."

Neji looked at the kid. "I don't know him…"

"Oh…"

Neji zoomed out the picture, and it turned back to normal.

Luna looked at the picture one last time… Then she said, "I'm gonna save this… Who knows the next time I'm going to see it?"

And with that, a ray of light flew into the palm of her hand, and then it dissolved.

"There." She said. "Now I can torture you with it." She laughed evilly and left the tent.

Neji shuddered, his eye twitching. "Great." He sighed. "Now my life will be a living hellhole…"

He opened the next E-mail.

* * *

'From: Ramenfox

Subject: See ya 2morrow!

BB:

CC:

Attached: none

Yo! Neji! Hinata-Chan and I will be back tomorrow 8:00.

Ja-ne!

-Naruto'

* * *

"… I already knew that…" He sighed and clicked the next message.

* * *

'LU7N6A-W5E7-A8R9E-L4O1O3K9I5N6G-F5O7R8-Y104U2-

T7H5E-W2O3R1L5D-17S9-S5P6I2N3N1I4N3G

TYUHEYUSE-AYURE-YOYUURE-FYURIYUENYUDS

YU: X'

* * *

"…" Neji of course didn't understand the message…

"What the hell is this?!" Asked a dazed Neji. He took out a piece of paper from his backpack. He was still pondering his thoughts as he copied the message onto the note.

"Weird..." Neji said to himself. "I better show Luna."

He closed the internet windows made a noise that sounded like, "DOING!"

'_Heheh…' _Neji thought, _'Those are funny noises…'_

"LuNa!" he said in a sing-song voice, "Luna! I need help decrypting a message!"

He was feeling pretty okay, except for the fact that Luna could torture him any time with that photo, but besides that, he was felling pretty okay… Until he saw the arrow flying toward him.

"Nani?" He dodged, but barely. It landed only an inch away.

"Luna!" Neji shouted, "Get out! We're under attack!" He was starting to panic, yet he didn't now why.

"Neji!" Luna came out with her backpack. A flurry of arrows shot towards her. She dodged them, but like Neji, the arrows almost met their target. "Diminuendo!" She shouted, pointing her hand at Neji's tent. Instantly, it was flat against the ground. "Hera!" the tent then flew to her bag

Elapsed time: 5 seconds

Meanwhile, Neji was busy dodging arrows. He saw one land on Luna's tent. Neji could barely make out the attached seal.

"Luna!" he yelled as he tackled her.

"Oof!" she replied, "What the heck was that for?!"

In the next second, her tent exploded into flames.

"That." Neji answered.

But Luna was already up. "Neji! We need to leave!"

"What?!" Neji had an air of disappointment around him. "Luna… Aren't we going to _MURDER_ the guy who's trying to kill us!?" He had fire in his eyes.

As he said that, three arrows barely missed him.

"Neji… I know you haven't used that sword for a _MILLION_ years, but we don't even know where he or she is; and…"

"What?"

An arrow cut Luna's leg. She hissed. "Well, you're stuck in a game pod right? It was glitched, so your soul may not return to your body correctly….."

Neji still looked confused. He cocked his head to one side, effectively dodging an arrow.

"In other words—eh." She got cut again. She sucked in air. "If you lose all your life points, you could stay in the game forever..."

Neji stared at her, with his mouth close to falling on the ground.

"C'mon!" Luna shouted, grabbing his hand and literally dragged him.

They ran.

"Whoa…" Neji stumbled, and it cost him. An arrow stabbed his left arm. "Damn." He could feel the feeling of blood trickling down his sleeve.

_10 hp depleted_

"Crap!" Luna shouted. They were at the edge of a cliff.

Neji looked down. _WAY _down. It was a deep ravine.

Luna looked at Neji. "Neji." She said sternly, "Put your head about here…" She pointed to a place sort of near her… uh… chest, and continued. "And hold onto me."

Neji couldn't help it. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't… His nose started bleeding.

_1 hp depleted_

Luna slapped him. "Perv…"

_3 hp depleted_

She handed him a tissue.

A few seconds later, Neji got into position…

"Keiyou!" she said. Then, two pure white wings sprouted from her back.

"Hurry up!" Neji said, "I can't breathe!"

Luna jumped off the cliff and Neji marveled at the feeling of flying.

Neji's eyes widened, because… Well, I guess he hasn't flown before…

Luna's mouth curved up into a smirk, sort of, and felt the wind against her face.

She couldn't feel more carefree…. Until she looked back.

Her eyes opened in shock, surprise, and horror as she saw the arrow flying towards them.

It hit her shoulder blade, and her eyes faltered. She was unconscious, and all Neji could feel was the air past as they fell and fell.

The figure watched as the two hurtled down the cliff. "Sayuri here." She said to her mouthpiece, "Mission accomplished."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review; I'll need more encouraging words to help me with my ideas. Feel free to send me any plot-twists, deaths, murders, abilities, and even better, the name of a new male character that will come on board the story!

Remember to R&R!!!

-mirokufan95


	10. The First Portal Part 2

CHAPTER 10-The First Portal: Part Two

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible… Neither do any of my friends… **

* * *

Neji felt the air flowing against his face. Something seemed to be wrong. He noticed the landscape move up ward and the air was blowing way too fast. 

He just didn't know that he was hurtling headfirst into a ravine.

"Luna! How fast are we going?" He yelled.

Silence was all he heard.

"Luna!" He yelled again. He pulled away from her, and finally understood. Luna was unconscious and…

He was about to die.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**She sat alone in the dark corner, waiting for someone to notice. Always neglected, never noticed. **

**No one ever wanted to think of her. They wouldn't… They couldn't. Both her life and her twin's were foretold in a prophecy. Yet everyone marveled at Tsuki's talents, her beauty, and her "intelligence."**

**No one ever saw how beautiful Luna was. No one ever thought she was special, even though her powers were far more advanced than her twin's.**

**Every day she was beaten down by the harmful questions like, "How are you and Tsuki twins? You couldn't be more far apart." Luna couldn't take the insults. She can't even think about one time she was ever complimented.**

**She looked up and rubbed her already red eyes.**

**She would always be hurt. She could never be strong. **

* * *

Neji couldn't yell anymore. His throat was already parched. 

Suddenly, Neji had an idea. He dove.

He maneuvered his body to direct him to the nearest cliff wall. Once he was about half a foot away from it, he extended his leg to kick off of it.

It wasn't as easy as it sounds. The speed of their fall plus the cliff wall rubbing against Neji's foot caused enormous friction, causing Neji's foot to catch on fire.

Just kidding.

He rose up to Luna, and poked her **HARD** in a spot by her ribs. With the intense rapidity of Neji's kick off the wall, Luna coughed up a bit of blood; which mostly landed on both their foreheads.

"Eck…" She muttered, as she and Neji wiped the blood off their foreheads.

Neji could see the bottom now. There were only a few jagged rocks, but at the velocity at which they were traveling, they would make blood art on the ground… well, at least Neji would.

Luna's eyes widened. She grabbed Neji's chest fiercely, and opened her wings.

She yelled out in pain. She moved her hand to her shoulder, grabbed what seemed to be the shaft of the arrow, and yanked it out, spraying blood across her back.

But Neji didn't notice. The impact of her wings unfolding, against the speed of the air being pushed against them, was almost enough to give Neji whiplash, causing Neji to "die," leaving his soul in the game.

They floated to the ground. Luna couldn't flap her wing, so there was no way of getting back to the top.

When they finally touched the ground, Luna fell into a crumpled heap. It was hazy, and her eyelids were so heavy. She could barely see.

'_I'm… dying. I shouldn't worry. He'll be here for me.' _Luna's breaths became shallower. It wasn't the arrow… It was the blood loss. She couldn't help it.

"Ne—" Her voice faltered. "Neji…" She tried to raise her arm, but it fell beside her in her own cold blood.

"Luna." Neji saw her last seconds. She didn't dissipate like other characters when they were defeated…

…Was her soul stuck in the game too?

Neji put his fingers on her neck. He couldn't feel the pulse, like he felt his own. He didn't even know if her HP was completely gone.

He took one of the stones beside him and placed it beside her head. This wasn't new to him, but it still seemed to knock the wind of him, and left a hole inside.

The stone was dark purple, with a streak of black within.

And without another thought, Neji ran.

* * *

Sayuri raised the spell seal above her head. 

"Remnants: Hear my call…" She yelled out. The bracelet she wore tingled with a dark glow. The bracelet was the key to her boss' realm.

She had a long ponytail, and purple robes. She always looked the part when murdering her victims, the many weapons tucked into their sheaths.

She blinked as she appeared in the white nothing that her boss controlled.

"What took you so long?"

Sayuri spun around.

"Mistress." Sayuri replied, bowing.

Her boss walked up to her, moving in such a graceful motion, that she looked like she was dancing. Her hair swooshed while moving in this fashion.

Her boss said in a calm voice, "Someone was contacting Luna before you _terminated_ her."

Sayuri nodded curtly and listened closely.

"It was such a _childish_ code." Her boss continued. "I want you to kill all the people who have been in contact with Luna and her party.

Sayuri nodded again. Her boss smiled a somewhat, malicious smirk.

The mistress turned in the white abyss and opened a door into an unknown darkness.

"Now if you'll excuse me," She said, "I need to supervise our prisoner's actions."

* * *

Neji went as far as he could away from Luna's body. 

He sat down on one of the rocks. It was already 1:00.

'_Great.'_ Neji thought, _'How will I get to Raigonia now?'_

Neji laid back on the rock and thought of Tenten. He didn't want to think. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'_Tenten… I hope you can wait for me just a little longer.'_

He then shut off his thoughts, and went to sleep.

* * *

Tenten was dreaming. (More like a nightmare. Nightmaring?) 

**Tenten's Nightmare**

 "Who are you?" said a familiar voice, "W-what are you doing here?" It said, with just a hint of fear.

It was a girl's voice, maybe Tenten's age. Tenten knew she had heard it before.

But she could only hear the voices in the dream.

"I am the beginning of your end." Another voice said. It was calm and collected.

Now, Tenten could see rough outlines.

"I-I'm not going to die without a fight." Said one of the voices; the familiar one.

One of the figures rushed towards the other, holding her palm out. The other figure somehow disappeared behind the figure that tried to attack.

"Too slow." Said the calm speaker, and chuckled a long, menacing laugh. One that belonged to a woman. The person that disappeared pulled back the other person's hair, and pulled out what appeared to be a knife.

"This," said the menacing, yet cool voice "Is your _death._"

She slashed the weapon across her victim's neck, killing her immediately.

* * *



* * *

Tenten woke up screaming.

But she had one thought stuck in her head…

'_Tenten, I hope you can wait for me a little longer.'_

* * *

**Luna's Memoriam**

* * *

The figure leaped down from the ledge. 

His face twisted in pain as dark, black wings sprouted from his back. He shrunk, also growing small black feathers all over his body. He winced at the pain of transforming, growing wings, feathers, and shrinking skin.

He was now a raven, blending into the shadowed night.

He loosened his dark wings, letting the air flow freely beneath then as he slowly drifted to the bottom.

He landed behind a rock beside Luna's body, and changed back into his human form; less pain full than the previous transformation.

He dusted off his black jacket and walked up toward Luna.

"Luna…" He looked at her with a serious expression. "…Do you still remember me?"

He took out his blade and cut his finger, allowing a drop of blood to drip onto Luna's neck. He sighed and said, "Soul Transfer, Penultimate."

A necklace around his neck glistened. He pulled out a single red gemstone, and touched it to the blood. The stone sparkled into life; sending a whitish orb into the spot covered in blood.

It dissolved into her neck, erasing all traces of the figure's original blood. Luna's chest rose and fell. She was breathing…

…And having flashbacks.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"**How come everyone likes you, but nobody cares about me? You can't even say that you have any **_**real**_** friends."**

**The white haired girl slapped her across the face, while the girls behind her snickered. The dark alley concealed the truth from the public.**

"**You're **_**never**_** going to be as good as me." Tsuki shouted, letting the insults echo throughout the alley. "You know it. It's all contained in the Legend."**

"**It's the **_**Prophecy **_**you… you… JERK!" Luna shouted.**

**Tsuki push her onto the ground; Luna caught a glimpse of a shoe. Tsuki was now kicking her. The girls laughed, and joined in.**

**Tears and blood mixed, and Luna waited until her twin and the posse left, then, her concealed sobs broke out, and she felt the pain again and again.**

'_**It hurts…'**_** she thought as she wiped her tears, not wanting to move from her spot. **

"**It's okay to cry," said a voice coming from the darkness. "It releases the sadness trapped within your heart."**

**The boy wore mainly black, and wore a brilliant ruby around his neck.**

**Luna sniffled as he sat next to her.**

"**Don't listen to them. None of them will be as powerful or as beautiful…" He blushed as he said the word, "…As you."**

**Luna wiped a tear from her eye. "How do you know?"**

**His face became more serious. "The Prophecy." He answered.**

**Luna winced as he said the word. The Prophecy was the one thing that controlled her life; the one thing that kept her from being a normal girl.**

"**Who are you?" She finally asked.**

"**I'm Haydn." He answered **

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Luna blinked slowly, not knowing where she was. 

'_What the hell happened?'_ She asked herself.

She saw a dark figure in the corner. "Neji?" She said aloud. She felt around her shoulder.

She hissed. The pain made it all come back to her.

…And the wound still seemed to be there.

"Neji?" she said again, slightly louder.

"Nope." It said, coming out of the dark.

Luna smiled. "I should have known it was you… Haydn."

* * *

**Outside the Game**

* * *

Hinata ran from the Hyuuga Manor, leaving her father and sister in the dust… 

'_Who was that woman who appeared in my bedroom!?'_ She thought.

The woman did more than just show up uninvited; she tried to SLICE Hinata's head off!

She swerved into an alley.

"I've got to warn Naruto-kun…"

She didn't want to imagine what would happen to Naruto if she got there too late… And with that, she sprinted towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**Luna's Memoriam**

* * *

"Haydn, we need to get to Neji NOW." Luna was fully awake now. 

He nodded, but the look in his eyes was enough to tell Luna that he didn't understand.

"Sayuri tried to kill me…" Luna started as Haydn somehow winced at the mention of Sayuri's name.

Luna continued, "If Sayuri tried to kill me… How do we know that she won't kill the rest of the party?!" Her voice rocketed through two octaves.

It clicked in Haydn's head.

"The doppelganger incident!" He yelled.

"Oh god."

* * *

"Poof! Ting-a-Ling! 

Neji woke up immediately.

'_No one's supposed to be logging in…'_

It was 3:00. Five hours before someone usually logs in.

Neji was uninterested. He had already lost two people, and he really didn't want to talk. Besides, that rock was looking _pretty_ comfortable…

"No! Neji!"

Neji spun around, barely missing the blade aimed to the back of his head.

"Luna?" He looked at her, then at the guy beside her.

Neji skidded to the left. He didn't even get a look at the attacker.

"Who is that?" Asked Neji to Luna.

Luna remained silent.

Neji looked at the figure…

…and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Tenten.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Well... Hope you Liked it! It has been the funnest chapter to write, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

I'd like to say thanks to :

NightmaresAreMyDreams : For helping me out, and being a great BEST friend. BTW, Thanks for giving me new names

SayuriHyuuga/WesternAngel777: For being my oh so helpful cousin and friend. Thanks for being with me.

Shadowfox95: My friend!!! Thanks for names and being a cool guy.

KillStar: You did the least, but thanks anyways

And to all my readers: I couldn't have made this chapter so fun if it hadn't been for you guys!

* * *


End file.
